couryer vs valt guy
by kingofwhales
Summary: sequel fromed my beforeing story abouts a valt guy now valt guy has eviled and couryer must stopping him.
1. Chapter 1

couryer vs valt guy

an: hey guy im writes to told yous guest whatted! Im riting a newed storys yeh its truth to a nice person name door stop said I shold do it hes nice but notted like my flameser so see peple like me haha thay porbably don't like you except peple ho are nicest. here s story but im not played fallout jew vegas any before but i has watching my frend playeds with its.

couryer was making develeres to important people and his wifed whose {notted in games but im add for drama effective) she was say "plese don't does it husband you will dead" but his ears was noting listen to her ands he was couting his nucka cola cap insides of his bran.

but then hid house wasn't not a safed places for wife becus a mans busrted inside and they hads a gun and he took it out of himselves and shoot her in her brest. "ow oh my gods this hurting very much bad" said wife with lot of agony pluses paind."ha" the man laugh because his was of tortured her with brest bullet. "oh no I left my gun s up the seconds floo r of house im wife is die" relized couryor what will him do when his wife is death his lifed would be pains and of suffering sarrow. but to lated for couryor and wife has die of no blood condition they hads also shooten him in heads but his notise was not because wife deadth was all he cares about but then allthings was blackned.

im really pratici writ deathing scens its new fors me so im make them emonital as possible part is soons


	2. bying gun

couryer vs valt guy

"oh noe my goded" says couryer at deads wifes body. her blooded was all eveywere and she has dead. "whoo would doned this" and wife sayds withed deathing breath "it was my old hus band valt guy sams" his sents his radar mend to death me" "oh I will killed him for vengagce". "yes plese dead him" sayd wife an dies.. "that was wifed dye wishing so I wil onor her and kills valt guy sam.

menwhile valt guy sam laughed at tele tv monoter and was say "that fool guy thinkd he can stop me he has guns token away fromed him by my radar frends" and thout of this and was aughs and just kepting laughed. mennwhile guess whats that's is right couryer guy was inside noira store cratersside suppled. "here is some cool guns and bullets for you to kill radar guy im sad because that I new him but his eviled now so killed him quicks plese." "ok yeah he had men an kills m y wife the basstard" then he wented to go and go to kill the radar valt guy sam.

Oh no wil he kills him soon find out in part 3 final9?)


	3. finaled end chapter

couryer vs radar guy

couryer wented to goed and was make of a kiled of valt guys by shoting him to dead. "where is evil guys sams so I can dead him" saided couryer and his was in a tough people bar but couryer was really toughest like in starting parted of termintur 2 but EVAN TOUGHR. a scare guy was cry because couryer guys had justin beatin up his frends and theys guys wer togherest then anyonebody evered."hey wheres is evil guyd sam im killed so is backpay for wife deathing by his hamds." Saided tough guy courer wit a threat inside his voices.

"I don't not know cried sobs scare man but his hand hided a card it saids "im evel valt guy but couryer guys is ared looked for me so kept it a scret` but now it was no a secrets becase couryer guyed found in his handed a hideden cards thata saids "im evel valt guyd couryer guys ared look for me so kept it a scret"so justit thend valt guy busrted outted off walls and sayed "its time to fighting" so they started of the fightsing and couryer did a coolest kick but radar guy blocks it with fast hands and doing a cunter on himmed a kills him!

but not relly it was tricks and couryer guy up and riped hims in halves. "my revenged has doned no" said couryer guyt. Hed wife was death and aslo hed has no frends sinced he was a murderist so hed has nothing of life to live so hes death himself with a shottinggun. and is life of is go on in wastes witthouted trace of themed.

Wows sad right well gues what im finish my twilite spakle lesban for goods thhen im riteing some lemun fics for mlp since those are popplur and im practice sex riting bye.


End file.
